The Magical Portal
by Purpledeathbutterfly
Summary: This is my first fic! Finn,jake,and the gang stumble into a portal wher everything seems different but is more alike with their world than they think! Couples:Marcelee,finnXfionna,PGXPB
1. Chapter 1

**K so this is my first fanfic so try not to be mean. Also since i usually i have nothing to do i will try to update. Usually i update 'stuff' more than other authors. BTW i might make the characters a little out of character. **

**Discaimer:I don't own anything!**

* * *

**MY P.O.V.**

"Hey jake PB said to go to the candy kingdom for a picnic party in the forest."said Finn.

"K man that sounds cool." said Jake.

**THEY ARIVE AT THE CANDY KINGDOM**

"Oh I am so glad you guys made it! Ok lets set up the picnic! Oh and by the way Marceline and LSP are coming soon"said Princess Bubblegum. While she mentionded about Marceline coming Jake shivered.

"Come on Jake stop being a scaredy cat! It's only Marceline!" Finn laughed.

"I know man but she still gives me the heebie jeebies!"said Jake.

**THEY SET UP PICNIC**

After they set up the picnic Marceline and LSP came."Sorry guys i was kinda busy doing stuff!" said Marceline "Yeah and i was fixing my lumping hot bod for the picnic."said LSP.(i kinda think that didn't make any sense)

"That's okay we already set up the picnic" Finn said

"Hey dude look i found a portal in the cave!" exclaimed Jake.

"Cool man let's check it out!" Finn said excitedly

"Wait!" said PB "It could be dangerous!"

"Nah doesn't look like it " said Marceline

"Well we just have to find out" said Jake and streched, gathered everyone up, and pushed them in the portal

* * *

**OK OK I KNOW IT WAS KINDA SHORT BUT YOU KNOW SOME PEOPLE GET I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SHOW IS GOING TO COMENCE! OH AND WHENTHERE ARE _ITALICS_**** IT MEANS WHO EVER IT IS IS THINKING.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**MARCELINE'S P.O.V**

**"**Ooff! That hurt" I said as I fell on top of bonibel.(I really wish i had been floating when he pushed us!)

She said "Marceline that hurt!"_ "well no duh captin obivous,that's a no brainer!" _

"Where are we?" asked Finn "looks familiar like th candy kingdom."

"Maybe the portal took us to the candy kingdom." i suggested

"Yeah. Hey look it's peppermint butler!"said Jake"hey over here!"

'_That's wierd he looks like a girl!' _I thought as "he" came closer.

"I am not 'pepermint butler' I am peppermint maid!" said the so called 'Peppermint maid'. She was wearing a maids outfit and her voice sounded like a girls voice.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Finn

"You are in the land of Ahh in the candy kingdom" clarified Peppermint maid _'wait what did she say!'_

"Wait don't you mean in the land of Ooh?" I aked.

"No the land of Ahh."she said

"Peppermint maid!" said a man's voice

"I gotta go,you can follow me if you'd like" she said

"Sure!" said Finn

**3RD O. P.O.V**

So the group followed peppermint maid to the candy kingdom.

They saw a pink man that strangly resembled princcess bubblegum.

"MARSHALL LEE GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled the man

**MARCELINE'S P.O.V**

The pink dude got near and stared introducing him self

''Oh Newcomers! Excuse my outburst with my friend Marshall Lee. I am bubba but call me prince gumball. The person over there is my friend Marshall Lee." Prince gumball said

Marshall Lee came close as soon as he heard his name.

"Sup i'm Marshall Lee the vampire king!" he said

I only stood there my mouth gaping open. '_Did he just say Marshall Lee the vampire __**KING!**_ ' He looked at me confused and worried about me and so was everybody else.

* * *

**k so i know i did not update sorry! My computer crashed,grounded,and school work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**PRINCE GUMBALL'S P.O.V : MINUTES BEFORE**

i was walking out of my room when i saw marshall lee at my door,floating there.

"What do you want Marshall Lee?" I asked."Money? A deal? What?"

"I want ..."

"What?"  
"I want to ...gotoyourmaquerade!" he said quickly that I couldn't understand

"What?"

"I want to go to your masquerade!"

"What? Are you joking or did they replace you with a nice clone?"

"Shut it Gumwad!"

"Oh I was wrong" I said "Why? You **NEVER** want to go to balls or masquerades!"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Beacuse I want to!" a little baffled at his words I give up and just say fine.

"Fine be there at 7:00 P.M. sharp tomorrow."

"Thanks Gumwad!"

We went outside when Marshall Lee asked me the most shocking question.

"Hey Gumwad do you have a girlfriend? Bet you don't!

"Uhh..." was all I could say,I was too astonished to answer his question!

"I knew it!"

"MARSHALL LEE GET OUT OF HERE!"

**MARCELINE'S P.O.V : PRESENT**

"Sup i'm Marshall Lee the vampire king." he said

I only stood there my mouth gaping open. '_Did he just say Marshall Lee the vampire __**KING!**_ ' He looked at me confused and worried about me and so was everybody else.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?"**

"I said my name is Marshall Lee the vampire king. Are you OK?"

**"NO I'M NOT!"**

"Well could you at least stop screaming it's hurting my ears! What's the problem? You acting like this because i'm a king,you think i'm hot,or are you acting like this because i'm a vampire?" he said acting like he was some kind of smokin' hot god or somethin'.

"None!"

"What then?"

"You said you're the vampire _**k-king**_!"

"Yes _king_."

"B-but i'm Marceline the vampire _**queen!**_"

"W-what are you talkin' 'bout?" he said with a look of confusion.

"I am the vampire _queen_!"

"What is going on here?"

"Sorry to interupt,but I think I have an anwser to that question." said bonibel "We were having a picnic in the lad of **O****oh** when we stumbled upon a portal,witch seems to have taken us to some kind of alternate universe."

Everyone looked confused but not pirnce gumball.

"What she is trying to say is that you went in to a portal witch took you guys into a place where everything is oppisite"

"Ohhh" everybody said

"Thank you,finally someone who uderstands!"

"I could say the same to you." after that she started blushing and Finn kinda looked jealous.

*cough* *cough* "Well do you guys have any place to stay at?" Gumball asked

"uh,no"said Bonibel

"Well you could stay at my castle so later we could talk about th manners that are happening. Oh and by the way you could come at my masquerade that will be tomorrow at 7:00 P.M.

"Marceline i'm pretty sure you won't want to go."

"Wait this time I kinda would want to go."

"What?"

* * *

**I'm done! cliffhanger,well kinda!**

**do something,review pwease! Nah if u don't want to u don't have to!**


End file.
